


It's the thrill of it

by fairyseok_666



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Cobra Kai Dojo, Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyseok_666/pseuds/fairyseok_666
Summary: Killer instinct, Kreese had said that day in the forest, with a predatory grin on his face.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	It's the thrill of it

**Author's Note:**

> Cause that fight could have had a lot of outcomes, and Miguel's not a saint either.

He's fighting mainly on instincts.

His pupils are blown, his breathing is shallow, and his muscles ache. _But is a good aching_ , Miguel can't avoid thinking, _it's the ache of a good fight with a worthy opponent._

And he sure as hell can see it in Robby too.

With strands of his blonde hair on his face, a bruise forming on his rosy cheekbone, green eyes almost disappearing because of his pupils, and an agitated breath... 

[ _This is wrong, wrong, wrong on so many levels_.] 

But the other is overwhelmed by the thrill too, so they don't stop.

They keep going, kick, punch, block, punch, block, kick, and repeat. And he knows that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. Still, the fucking fire has been there all along, always crackling, growing, being fed by every word exchanged and every heated look. And it was just between them and nobody else.

[It's weird, but for a moment, he thinks, and _maybe this is not about Sam anymore, perhaps this is not about dojos anymore._ He doesn't know it, but Robby is feeling it too.]

And the guy, the guy is good. He has to admit it. But Miguel has more experience, Miguel knows more, Miguel is even stronger. Miguel won and will win again. 

And the so worthy opponent is pinned to the ground after a long battle. 

[ _This is it, this is the moment where I define who I wanna be._ ]

He feels like he's underwater, with the adrenaline almost taking every decision for him, but he looks up just in time to see it.

 _Tory let her guard down,_ and he should think more about the fact that she's going to destroy Samantha's face with that stupid bracelet, but the thought just crosses his mind one moment before Sam flips the situation in her favour. 

And he can see his blonde girlfriend falling and landing with her back on the stairs.

[And all he can think is _this is real life, t_ _his is what Tory was talking about that day,_ _this is it_.] 

It all comes on instinct; he doesn't have to think it a lot, his muscles and bones moving mostly by themselves. All the rage, all the attraction, all the stupid fire - _crackling, growing, being fed..._ \- just travelling to his hand with force, and he starts to push. 

[ _Killer instinct_ , Kreese had said that day in the forest, with a predatory grin on his face.]

Robby keeps fighting under him, keeps moving, keeps struggling and thinking that he's going to get out. 

Then Miguel hears it, a loud, disgusting **_crack_** , ringing in his ears above the student's shouts and laughs and cheers.

Robby is crying, in pain, in disbelief, and it shouldn't be so satisfying, but it is. 

[ _Your dad taught me that_ , Robby remembers and, _maybe this is what he wanted all along_.]

For a moment, Miguel's head is quiet, and he feels peace with his hand resting on Robby's broken shoulder. 

[That's a lie. All he can hear are his friends shouting. _Cobra Kai, Cobra Kai, Cobra Kai!_ ]

 _No mercy_ , Sensei whispers in his ear.


End file.
